


A Bit of Holiday Cheer

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decorates the lair. Oliver is less than enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/gifts).



> Happy holidays!

"Please stop programming the keypad to play Christmas tunes," Oliver said, looking a bit grumpy and a bit broody - so the same as usual, really.

"It only plays them when you type in the right code," Felicity said, which felt like a perfectly valid answer to her - it was a rewards system, of a kind: enter the proper combination of numbers and you'd get to hear a jolly tune. Hear a jolly tune, and feel better about your day. Feel better about your day, and spread the holiday cheer to those around you.

Oliver said " _Felicity,_ " and she said, "Fine," because she knew a hopeless cause when she saw one, and then, because 'hopeless' didn't mean she had to turn into a quitter, "Does that mean I can keep the mistletoe?"

He was quick, she had to give him that. With the looking-up part, at least.

"It _is_ traditional, you know," she said, and he said, "I know," his tone adding that simply because she was right, that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Still," she said, "if you don't want to, it's not as if you absolutely _have_ to kiss me," because she figured that the one thing worse than never being kissed by Oliver Queen at all would be to have been kissed by Oliver Queen because he'd felt obliged to do so. Maybe.

"I know," he said, again, and kissed her.

It wasn't a good kiss. It was a phenomenal, 'I used to be a playboy who's done this hundreds of times before I got stranded on a not-so deserted island and turned ripped and broody, which means I'm really great at it by now' sort of kiss, warm and melting and almost better than chocolate.

"Wow," she said, when they broke apart, which seemed a pretty coherent response, considering.

"Get rid of the mistletoe, too," he said, and she opened her mouth to object, but then he leaned in again, eyes dark and a bit smouldering and she recognized an offer for a bribe when she saw one, so she said, "Yeah, sure," and he said, "Thank you," and kissed her again.

(Tomorrow, he'd probably figure out that he hadn't specified _when_ she should get rid of it.)


End file.
